The Hidden Shadows
by Sakura-Hinata-Akatsuki
Summary: Hinata is banished from her clan. Anko has allways been hated because she was once Orochimarus student. Sakura is replaced and told she is weak. These three have had enough. Anko, Hinata, and Sakura become the leaders of an organization called The Hidden Shadows, that soon become as feared as the Akatsuki and the leafs number one enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hinatas POV**

"What?" I say without stuttering.

"I said you are weak and are banished from the clan. Now get out of this compound you are never allowed to step foot into here again. Your little sister will become Heiress." My father says. I look over to Hanabi she is smirking.

"Your teammates told me that you are weak and are holding them back, so I am stripping you of your ninja title." The Hokage says.

"Father, why not just give her the curse mark like the side branch?" Hanabi asks. I know she wants me to get it, but I'm not a child anymore it will kill me if they give me the mark.

"No Hanabi, the Elders won't let us." My father says. Hanabi frowns and goes to pout in a corner. They're expecting me to cry, to beg them not to banish me, or to faint. But I will not. I look up at them my eyes full of hatred.

"You will regret this one day," They looked shock that I was not crying. I just smirk. "you and the whole leaf." I say with venom. I walk out headed to my room. As soon as I get there I slam the door and lock it. I throw everything I have into a scroll and run to Sakuras house. I knew she was leaving she told me a while ago, so I'm going to go with her.

**2 Hours Earlier **

** Sakuras POV**

"What?" I ask with venom in my every word.

"You are weak, Karin is much better than you, I'm dropping you as my apprentice, you are being kicked off your team, and I am stripping you of your ninja title, you are no longer the head of the hospital, you are just a nurse now. Karin will be taking your place." I looked around the room.

There was Team Kuranai, Team Asuma, Team Guy, and my team standing next to Karin, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai and the elders. I looked at them each one had hatred in their eyes accept Hinata.

"You shouldn't have said all those things about us. You shouldn't have been mean to Karin just because she is better than you." Yells Ino. All of them kept throwing insults at me except Hinata, and Karin was just smirking, she planned this entire thing out.

"Now leave my office, you aren't allowed in here without my permission. Be sure you show up at your job tomorrow at 7." I nod. They just made their biggest mistake. I walk out, Hinata follows me.

"What are you going to do?" She asks. I look back at her and give her a sad smile.

"I'm leaving." She looks down "thank you Hinata," I give her a hug" you were my only real friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV: Back to normal time**

A girl with blue hair was running on the roofs to her friend's apartment. When she got there she was out of breath. The blue haired kuniochi (sry if I spelled that wrong) knocked on the door. A purple haired jonin opened the door.

"Anko?"

"Hinata what are you doing here?!" Anko asks.

"I'm here to see Sakura. What are you doing?" Hinata asks. A pink haired girl came to the front door to stand next to Anko.

"Don't worry, you both know I'm leaving. Anko is coming with me. She doesn't like how she is treated here." The pink haired ninja states.

"I want to come with you. I was banished from the clan and stripped of my ninja title. My little sister is becoming heiress." Hinata the blue haired ninja says.

"Of course you can come." The pink haired ninja named Sakura let Hinata come in.

"We are going to need certain things for our trip. So summon your things out of your scroll." Hinata quickly summoned all of her things.

"Do you have any money?" Anko asks.

"I do but it's back at the compound they won't let me take it."

"Well we will sneak in and get it before we leave."

"If you don't mind me asking what are we going to do once we get out of here?" The blue head asks.

"We need to pack a few pairs of cloths, some food, and weapons. Then we have to steal a few scrolls from the Hokage tower and get your money. When that is done we are going to the land of sea because when me, Ino, Shino, Naruto, and Anko had a mission there we met a girl and she was treated horribly because she was the only one to return from demon island. We thought that we had changed the villagers minds about her and that she would be treated kindly from then on, but I got a letter a few weeks ago from her, and she said that she was not being treated right, so we are going there to pick her up. We will buy some more supplies there. Then there are some other people we need to pick up. After that we have to get some other scrolls. Next we will be going to a secret island to train. That is all I got for now." While the pinket was explaining they had finished packing.

"The girl we are picking up what is she like?" Hinata asks.

Anko tells her. "Well she has purple hair and black eyes with no pupils, her name is Isaribi. She wears all these bandages because some parts of her skin have scales because she was once orochimaru's test subject. She turns into a fish every night without choice, but Sakura is going to fix that and her skin. She doesn't have a lot of money because the villagers charge her a lot of money and won't buy any fish from her. She is serious a lot but jokes around sometimes. She can swim very well and can breathe under water for an hour. She is pretty skilled at water based jutsus. That is about all." They were sitting on the couch resting, while talking.

"Tell me about the others we are picking up." Hinata asks.

Sakura answers. "Well the next person we are picking up is Ranmaru, who is 10. He has purple hair that goes to his chin and red eyes that glow when he uses his kekkei genkai. He has a special eye technique that lets him see through walls and he can cast powerful genjutsus. I met him on a mission with Naruto, Tenten, Lee, and Neji, he was Raiga's partner. When we defeated Raiga with Ranmaru, he went to live with Karashi and Sansho the local cooks. But the two died in a bandit attack 2 weeks ago and now he is living all alone. He is really loyal and quiet. He is probably genin level."


	3. Chapter 3

They started strapping on their weapons and put on cloaks so no one could tell who they were. "Let's get your money first Hinata." Anko says. They agree. They run across the roofs to the Hyuga compound. They jump down to the kitchen window on the second floor. They silently open the window.

**Sakura's POV**

We slip through the window, Anko first, then me, then Hinata. Hinata leads us down twisted hallways and into her father's office. She opens a cupboard and pulls out a box decorated with the Hyuga symbol. She opens it and pulls out a roll of money, and slips it into her weapons pack. We tiptoe back to the kitchen window and slip out, me first, then Anko, then Hinata.

"Wait!" Hinata whispers, I look back at her "My father has some scrolls in his library on Hyuga jutsus. I'm going to go get them." I nod.

"We're going to go get the other scrolls, meet us by the front gates."

**Anko's POV**

I look at Sakura. I feel bad for her, she was replaced. We head to the Hokages tower. We finally get there. I pick the lock and we walk to the basement.

"How do you know about the scrolls?" I ask.

"When I was the Hokages assistant I had access to every file, document, and scroll the leaf had. Since everyone was so focused on Karin I had plenty of time to read all the files and stuff. When I was reading up on everything I also practices some of the jutsus I had discovered. I know almost every secret about the leaf now. I also know that Orochimaru is still alive and that you know he is too." How did she know? Wow I bet the leaf is going to be pretty scared when they found out we left, if she knows every secret about them. She looks at my shocked face. "I know because I had a mission. I was supposed to go kill off all of Orochimaru's test subjects. I didn't think that was right so I let them go, before one left I asked him why his curse mark wasn't gone he told me it only disappears when Orochimaru dies. So when I got back I told them that the mission was completed and then went down to the files I found one on the curse mark the leaf believes that the mark just stops working when Orochimaru dies. I also found a file on you and saw that you were once his student. So I figured that you had the curse mark. If you did you would be able to feel the link break or something." We make it down to the basement where all the information is kept. Sakura opens a scroll and does a jutsu, her scroll starts to glow, and she closes it.

"What did you do?"

"I made doubles of all the information that the leaf has and put it in my scroll."

"Wow! I didn't know you knew how to do that! Do you want me to burn all the information so the leaf has none?" She nods. I make some hand signs and burn all the information.

"The alarm is starting to go off. Anbu should be arriving soon. Let's go!" (BTW it is midnight.)

We run to the front gates right as anbu are arriving at the tower. Hinata is waiting for us.

"What did you do? I can sense anbu all over the tower."

"We burned all of The Leafs information so….. Yeah!" Sakura says giggling. I turn around and make a fire snake and send it to the west side of the village. Hinata makes a lightning dragon and directs it towards the east side of the village. Sakura uses her strength and punches the ground destroying a few stores.

We start running in the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**SAKURA'S POV**

We have been running for 2 days straight without food or a break.

"We should take a break." Anko says. We stop at a clearing in the forest. Hinata slashes her headband. Anko and I do the same. We get out apples, granola bars, dango, pocky, and water. When we finished stuffing ourselves we started running again. We are about 4 hours away from Demon Island where Isaribi is.

**4 HOURS LATER **

"This is it." I say looking at a small rundown 1 room cabin.

"Isaribi!" Anko yells. She comes out.

"Anko Sakura!" She yells. She comes out of her house and runs over to us. Hinata smiles at her.

"Hi I'm Hinata!"

"Hello the names Isaribi."

"Do you want me to heal you now." I ask.

"Yes!"

"Okay so you will still be able to turn into a fish but you can do it whenever you want. Your skin will be normal. It's going to take about an hour so let's sit down." We go into her cabin and I start healing her.

**In The Leaf **

"Have you found any clues to who it might have been that destroyed our information?" Tsunade asks the anbu captain.

"No. But whoever it was must have been strong because they used a jutsu that copied all of the information we had in the basement." The anbu captain informed Tsunade.

"Okay. I want all of our shinobi even genin and the villagers at main square. Have it done in 15 minutes." The anbu nods and transports out.

15 MINUTES LATER

"As everyone knows 2 days ago around midnight lots of our information was copied and then destroyed and many stores and homes were destroyed as well. The jutsus this person or group of people used were very advanced." The Hokage scans the crowd of jonin with a confused look on her face "Has anyone seen Anko?" She asks.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Someone from the crowd yells.

"I have something that you need to know as well. Some of the scrolls in the Hyugas compound have been stolen also." Hiashi calls out.

"All right everybody just be quiet. Fist we have to find Anko she might be hurt."

"Who cares? She is evil. She was Orochimaru's student."

"First of all Orochimaru hurt Anko and she hated him." The people in the crowd were starting to feel guilty for how they treated Anko. "And second Ut-San I know that you are not only a ninja but you own the building where Anko lives. So when did you last see her?"

Ut an anbu level shinobi answered quickly. "I saw her leave her apartment building two days ago around lunch time. I was curious about where she was going because she had gear on and I knew she didn't have a mission, so I followed her. She went to someone's apartment, I couldn't tell who it was that she was meeting. I stayed longer watching through her window, at about eight thirty another girl came, they talked for about 3 hours then they left. Then on my way back to my house I got the signal that there was an attack. I just got out of the hospital."

"Someone should check her apartment." Asuma yells.

"Shizune go!"

Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke. She was back 5 minutes later.

"There was no sign that anyone had ever lived there." Shizune reports. There were gasps from the crowd of ninja.

The Hokage raised her hand sign ally silence. "Ut can you show us the apartment that she went too because I have a feeling that Anko and those 2 girls you saw might be the ones that did this."

Ut points to an apartment complex behind the stage. "That's the complex. I don't really remember which building it was exactly but I know it was not on the first floor."

"The only ninja that live in that building are Light Hina, Haruno Sakura, and Bud Lill." A villager shouted.

"Hina, Sakura, and Lill please come up on stage." A chunin with short brown hair and blue eyes comes up on stage. An anbu level girl with blonde hair and brown eyes follows Hina up on stage. Everyone is waiting for Sakura to come up on stage.

Tsunade is starting to get mad. "Sakura I know you're not a shinobi anymore but you need to get up here." Everyone starts looking around wondering where Sakura is. Some shinobi check her apartment and report it empty.

"Let me handle this Tsunade-Sama. Let me show you how worthy I am." Karin tells her new sensei Tsunade.

"Okay, Ino have you seen Sakura lately." Karin asks. The villagers leave but all the ninja stay.

"I have not seen her in a while." Karin nods smirking is inside.

"What about you Tenten?" Karin asks into the crowd.

"No I have not."

"How about you Hinata?" Karin asks scanning the crowd of ninja for Hinata.

"Hinata?" Karin yells after waiting for her to answer.

**15 Minutes later: Tsunades POV**

We finally found out that Anko, Sakura, and Hinata left we don't think that they were the ones that stole the scrolls, they are just too weak to do something like that. Sakura and Hinata will probably be back in a week, they will see that they made the wrong choice and come crying back begging for forgiveness. They are just too weak.

**SAKURA'S POV**

We are just now leaving Demon Island. I healed Isaribi and we are headed to go get Ranmaru.

We have been running for hours and it is already dark. I offer to take first watch. I sit down on the ground the others are already asleep. I let a tear escape my eye, it slides down my cheek and hits the ground. When my clan was killed, I cried for days, then when I started the academy Ino and I became friends, I was actually happy again but then we became enemies and started competing for Sasuke, I didn't have any friends. After that I was finally put on a team I was so happy, I became friends with Ino again, then Sasuke left, I thought I was cursed that I was only allowed to be happy for a certain amount of time. While Sasuke was away I became strong I worked hard but no matter how hard I tried it seemed I was still the weakest one. Then Sasuke came back although I had gotten over him, I was so happy that team 7 was whole again, but I guessed I am cursed or I just have really bad luck, because Karin turned all the people I love against me, took everything that I had worked so hard for, she replaced me. Mother, father, brothers, clan, and one day I will find peace, and I will never abandon a comrade, I will help others that have felt pain, I will become strong. That's A Promise.

**HINATA'S POV **

I can hear Sakura silently crying to herself, I know she is making a promise to her family and clan. We both have felt so much pain. I remember when my mother was still alive. She would always tell me stories and she would teach me how to make healing cream. Then when she was giving birth to Hanabi she died. I still remember her last words, they were meant for me. You will become strong Hinata don't let anyone tell you different. No matter what never give up. When I grew up father started to hate me because I was weak, he loved Hanabi though, and he thought she was strong. Then I met Naruto in the academy and I instantly fell in love with him. I noticed that father started to forget about mother and that made me angry. When Sasuke came back I knew what that red headed freak was trying to do. I knew Karin was trying to replace Sakura but I thought that Naruto and the others wouldn't actually replace Sakura. But they did and when I found out how Sakura was being treated it made me so angry especially when I saw how Naruto was treating Sakura. What made me even more mad was I caught Naruto cheating on me with Karin, he didn't know that I knew though but I did and all of my comrades knew that Naruto was cheating on me but none of them even told me. When father and the council and the Hokage banished me from the clan and stripped me of my ninja title that was when I realized things would not get better for me they would just get worse. I promise you mother I will never give up, I will help others that have felt pain, I will find peace, and I will become strong, that's a promise!

**ANKO'S POV**

I can hear Hinata and Sakura crying. I feel a pain in my heart, they have gone through so much, even more than me. I remember when I was in the academy, I was always bullied because of my purple hair and how I loved dango so much. I was never top in the class, but I never gave up. One day my teacher told the class and I that the sanin were going to come and visit and maybe just maybe pick one of us to be their students. I knew that if one of them picked me then I would become strong and that was the only thing I ever wanted. Well he ended up picking me and on our travels I learned a lot but when I turned 13 he gave me the curse mark. I wasn't supposed to live but I did, and abandoned me, called me weak. When I finally made it back to the leaf I thought I would be treated kindly, I was wrong. Ever since Orochimaru gave me the curse mark all I ever wanted to do was prove to him that he was wrong, that I am strong. But I'm not strong enough yet, but when I am I will kill him and then I will make sure that nobody else has to go through what I did. I will become strong and find peace. I let just one tear fall just because this is going to be the last time I cry.

**ISARIBI'S POV**

I can hear Sakura and Hinata crying and Anko cursing. I think about how much pain we have all gone through. I remember when I became a test subject for Orochimaru. It was awful. And when I finally escaped I was treated horribly, people always threw rocks at me and bullied me, but they wouldn't let me leave. I remember going home and crying each night. Then I wrote a letter to Sakura asking for help. I didn't expect her to write back, but she did, she said to be ready to leave my life behind because she was coming to help me to get me out of there. I will become stronger and I will find real peace, I will make sure that no one has to go through the same pain I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**MORNING **

I go to the 2 tents in the first one is Anko and Isaribi, the second one was mine and Hinatas, I yell in their ears that it's time to get up. Anko wakes up almost immediately so does Hinata, but Isaribi just hits me in the nose, saying it's too early for yelling. We all start laughing.

"It is going to take about 2 weeks to make it to where Ranmaru is. In a week the Leaf village is finally going to realize that we are not coming back and send teams out to bring us back. Most likely our old teams. We have to make it look like we just disappeared and if they do catch up with us we don't want to tell them that we were the ones that stole the scrolls." We all agree that that is for the best.

**One Week Later: Naruto's POV**

It has been one week since we found out that Hinata, Sakura, and Anko left. Baa-Chan said that they would probably be back in a few days and when they weren't we decided that if they weren't back in a week then we would go after them. I just got a message from Baa-Chan that said we all are supposed to meet her at her office. I hurry down to her office. Everyone else is already there except Kakashi. Just then there is a puff of smoke and Kakashi is standing there.

"I told you that you needed to be here immediately." Baa-Chan yells at Kakashi sensei.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life." He says.

"Tsunade-Sama I don't see why this is so important. Sakura is weak she can't do anything, she won't be able to harm the village, same for the others." Ino says.

"It is important and just Sakura alone could take down the village with a snap of her fingers. It has been a week so we know that this isn't some prank. When Sakura was my assistant she had access to all of the information we had. She always spent her time reading the scrolls and files we had. She knows all of the leafs secrets and if the Akatsuki got a hold on her they would be able to get Naruto easily and they would be able to take us down and completely destroy the leaf."

"If she knew all of the leafs secrets why didn't we have anbu watching her?" Asuma asks.

"I didn't think she had the guts to leave. But Sakura isn't the only problem. Hinata has the byakugan and she knows the secrets of the Hyuga clan, if our enemy got a hold of that, the amount of damage that would cause is unthinkable. Also Anko, she probably knows where many of Orochimaru's hideouts where before Sasuke killed him. She also probably knows how to give people curse marks. So you cannot fail this mission, you need to bring those three back. All you will be going Sai you will be on Kuranai's team. Kakashi you are mission leader. Team Guy you will be going also." Wow! I never knew that Sakura and Hinata were that important.

**Tsunades POV**

Something doesn't feel right about this, like we are being complete fools and being tricked by someone. Wait a minute. Could what Sakura said actually be true.

FLASH BACK

_I hear a knock at my door. It opens and Sakura walks in, I can tell she has been crying._

_"Tsunade-Sama Karin is tricking everybody you have to do something. She is mean and is trying to take over and replace me. No one believes me Tsunade-Sama."_

_"Do you really think you can fool me with your lies Sakura? Karin told me that you were being mean to her just because you were jealous. Now get out of my office weakling." She looks shocked._

_"But Tsunade-Sama,"_

_"I said get out! Just because you fooled me once doesn't mean you can do it again."_

FLASH BACK END

I can't believe I said those things. I look up everyone is already gone except Karin.

"Are you feeling okay you kind of zoned out there?" She asks me with the same smile she always uses, except it looks fake now.

"Yes perfectly fine. You better catch up with your team." She nods and leaves. I get up and walk to Sakura's home. I open the door. I've never been in here. I walk around and end up in what looks like her bedroom. I step on something and it crunches underneath my foot. I look down, it's a piece of glass. Well that is odd, then I look around the floor there is more glass, it looks like a picture frame broke or something. Then I see something that makes my heart break. There is a picture of Team 7 before Sasuke left, but it looks like she threw it on the ground that is why there is glass everywhere. I go over to her book shelf and pull out her diary. On the first page this is what she wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I feel like my heart has been shattered. I just got back from trying to tell Tsunade-Sama the truth about Karin, but she didn't believe me. I guess this means all of my comrades have abandoned me. Ever since my clan was slaughtered I felt parentless, but then Tsunade came along and I felt like she was my mother, and for the first in my life since the massacre I actually felt happy, I trusted her. I never told her about my clan, because before mom died she told me that I had to keep my powers hidden. I have. And everyone calls me weak, it is really funny because they think that I am actually weak, but if I don't hold my powers back I could kill them in seconds. Also I met Anko today, I feel really bad for her because she is treated awfully._

END OF DIARY ENTRY

Wait what!? Her parents are dead, she was from a clan, and powers?! What exactly is going on?! I run out of her apartment and to the tower. I make it in no time then I run up to the records in the attic. I get Sakura's file out. It said her parents are in fact dead. What have I done?!


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Hold up!" Kakashi yells at us. We are already out of sight of the village. Kakashi summons a group of dogs.

"What's up Kakashi?" Pakun says.

"I need you to lead us too three girls. Do you smell Sakura?"

"Yes, but it is very faint. She covered her tracks well. It seems like there were two other girls as well. Anko and Hinata am I correct?"

"Yes those three were the ones that left."

"Follow us." We follow Pakun and the others.

We have been running for 3 days and we have finally reached the place that Sakura, and the others first stopped at. Demon Island. I wonder what they were doing here.

"They stayed here for about an hour and then left with another person. The scent is not familiar." Pakun informs us. "Let's go I picked the scent up again."

**Hours Later: Pakun's POV**

I have been following the trail for quite a while now. I wonder what happened Kakashi hasn't told me yet. The trail stops here. I guess they stopped here too sleep or something.

"They camped here." I say. It starts to rain.

"Then so will we. Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji go find dry fire wood. Karin, Sai, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, Neji, and Tenten start setting up the tents." Kakashi who I'm guessing is leading this mission says. A few minutes later we have a fire going and rabbit meat is cooking, and the tents are set up.

"Get some sleep because we are running nonstop for three days with only lunch breaks. Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Guy, and Sasuke will be sleeping in one tent. Tenten, Ino, Kuranai, and Karin will be sleeping in one tent. Shino, Kiba, Sai, Pakun, Asuma, Yamato, and me will take the last tent." Kakashi says quickly.

**ONE WEEK LATER **

Four girls were standing in the middle of a burned down town.

"Ranmaru! It's me Sakura!" The one with pink hair yells out. There is a rustling in one of the trees that is not burned down. A little boy with purple hair and red eyes jumps out of a tree.

"Sakura you're finally here!" The little boy called out, hugging the pinket like a lifeline. When he finally let's go the girl with blue hair bends down to his level and gives him a warm smile and says

"Hi I'm Hinata. I heard you have special eyes like mine." The little boy grins and nods.

"I'm Anko." The oldest of the girls says holding out her hand. The purple haired boy shakes the purple haired girls hand.

"I'm Isaribi." The other girl with purple hair gives the little boy a hug.

"Do you have the scroll I gave you?" The pinket asks. Ranmaru pulls a scroll out of his cloak. The scroll has a pink cherry blossom carving on both ends.

"What's that?" Isaribi asks.

"Remember when I told you that we were going to a secret island to train. That island belongs to my clan and only those with my blood or are invited my clan can get to it. It is full of mysteries and this scroll tells me where it is. I gave it to Ranmaru for safekeeping." The pinket says.

A few miles away unknown to the four girls were 17 leaf shinobi. The leader Kakashi told his team to stop.

"Neji check if they are near." Kakashi orders. The Hyuga activated his byakugan.

"Yes, I see Anko, Sakura, Hinata, a unknown girl, and an unknown little boy, they appear to be talking. They are a few miles from here."

"Okay, Yamato send a wood puppet to listen in on their conversation." The wood style user does a hand sign and a little puppet about the size of a hand appears in the form of a bunny. The bunny transports near the four girls. The one called Isaribi looks down and see the bunny.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I think your old comrades are near." She says pointing at the bunny. The bunny turns into a small tiger and tries to run away but not before Hinata takes it down with a kunai.

BACK TO LEAF SHINOBI

"They know we are here." The Hyuga whispers. "WAIT! The little boy is doing a hand sign. What happened?"

"Why what's wrong?" Kakashi asks.

"My Byakugan it's blocked! That kid must have a kekkei genkai or something."


	7. Chapter 7

**One Week Later**

"Here it is guys!" I yell. I look at the island, it is really pretty. It is in the shape of a circle. On the outside of the circle is the beach. The beach has pearl white sand that is so soft. The water is very clear and there is no seaweed. Part of the island is a jungle and the other part is a forest. In the very center of the island is a mansion. We start walking towards the mansion.

"So this is where you were born Sakura?" Ranmaru asks.

"Apparently." I tell him.

"Sakura?" Hinata says.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering, were you're parents the leaders of the Haruno clan."

"Sort of. I will tell you guys more once we get settled in." They nod.

I open the front door and walk inside. It is huge, on the first floor there is, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, laundry room, and a door that leads to a garden, and a hospital like room. On the second floor there are about 20 bedrooms, a music room, a humongous library, and an indoor training area, and a weapons closet. On the third floor there is an office, a medium sized room for extra cloths, and a spa. In the backyard there is a few training grounds. In the basement there is a lab. All of the furniture is old and dusty so we throw it out. The island is not that far from the border of the water and lightning countries. The nearest town is in the water country so we head there to get furniture. When we get back to the house we set everything up, it is even more beautiful than before.

After dinner we all go into the living room so I can tell them more about my past and clan. "So, I guess I should start at the beginning. Everyone knows that Madara and the first Hokage started out as friends they were on the same team, but there was also another person on that team, Hanako Haruno. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Madara Uchia, Hanako Haruno, and Hashirama Senju were put on the same team at age 9. Then they became enemies everyone though it was because Madara wanted to be Hokage and Hashirama got to be Hokage but the real reason was they both loved Hanako. But soon the hate between Hashirama and Madara grew so much that they forgot the reason they were fighting. They completely forgot about Hanako and whenever she would try to talk to them they would just be mean to her, and one day they called her weak. That was when Hanako snapped, she left the leaf village but Madara and Hashirama didn't care they didn't even try to find her. Hanako discovered that she had a kekkei genkai. Hanako got into a battle with a very strong opponent she was about die when another girl came along. Her name was Moriko Seeker, she had long orange hair and green eyes. She also had a kekkei genkai. They became best friends. Moriko married the new leader of her clan Yukio Seeker. They had three children 2 boys and 1 girl. Hanako Haruno found her clan which were living somewhere on the border of the fire and wind nations. She married the leader of her clan Katsutoshi Haruno. They had three kids 1 girl and 2 boys. My dad is a straight descendent of Hanako and Katsutoshi Haruno. My mom is a straight descendent Moriko and Yukio Seeker. That would make my mom the leader of the Seeker clan and my dad the leader of the Haruno clan. When my mom and dad got married it changed everything so my 2 clans decided that all of our last names would be Haruno and we would just make our clans into one clan. That makes me the leader. Before my mom and dad got married there were others that got married from the 2 clans and when they have a child that child gets pink hair and green eyes. That child gets both kekkei genkai's one from the Seeker clan and the other from the Haruno clan. And very rarely that child will get another kekkei genkai one of their own. I got my dads kekkei genkai and my moms, and one of my own. My clan was under attack when I was born though. So me and my family moved to the leaf. But when I turned 9 the enemy found us my family died protecting me and my clans secret. I later found out that my whole clan was killed off. Before my mom died she told me not to tell anyone about my powers. I haven't you guys are the first people."


	8. Chapter 8

**2 WEEKS LATER**

The library was already full of scrolls and document before we got here so we spent most of our time reading and practicing the new jutsus. Right now we are all in the library reading. I'm trying to find a way to let Isaribi be able to shape shift into other animals not just a fish. Hinata is trying to find information on Ranmaru's eyes. Anko is researching how we can get the information that the other hidden villages have. Isaribi is putting all the information we gathered from the leaf into the right spots. Ranmaru is counting how much money we have.

"Listen up!" Anko says. "I want to help others that have felt the same pain as us. I want to find real peace. I also want my revenge but I want to help others those who deserve it. We could be like the Akatsuki, except we would find peace in a different way."

I look at everyone's face. Anko looks excited. Isaribi looks hopeful as does Ranmaru. Hinata looks like she is thinking. "I agree." Hinata whispers. "I don't want people to give up just because someone told them that they were weak, I don't want them to feel the pain I did."

"I want to do it too. I remember when I was still in my hold home and I was all alone and when I used my kekkei genkai people started to hate me I didn't understand why. I don't want people to go through what I did." Ranmaru says barely above a whisper.

"I do too. I hate how those people treated me just because I was different. I want to make sure that no one is treated that way again." Isaribi says.

"Then we are going to do it. First we have to get stronger. We have to name our group, we are going to have to have a symbol, we have to fix up all of the extra rooms, we are going to have to find the people we have to help, and we need to make sure we have weapons and supplies because we are going to make enemies we know that for sure." I say with power in my voice.

"Then let's go to the nearest town." Anko cheers. I laugh and we head out the door.

* * *

"I made a list of who need to get what." Hinata pulls out a list and reads it out loud. "Sakura and me will get medical supplies. You guys will get weapons all different kinds. When we finish with that we will all go and get bedroom stuff and cloths, we should also probably get extra clothes for the people that want to join us, just in case they don't have any clothes."

"That sounds good." Isaribi says. Me and Hinata walk to a pharmacy. Hinata goes in aisle 3 to get bandages and everyday medicines for fevers and stuff. I head down aisle 8 to get thermometers, and hospital supplies like those metal bed things, and IV drips. We walk to the counter and pay for the supplies. We walk out and head to a little café where we are suppose to meet up with the others.

I see them sitting at a table near the back. I sit down next to them.

"Did you guys order?"

"Yes, we ordered you dango and tea, and we ordered you some ramen." Isaribi says.

"Quick transformations!" Anko hisses. Hinata changes into a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Anko changes into a lady with brown hair and brown eyes. Isaribi turns into a girl with black hair and blues eyes. Ranmaru turns into a boy with orange hair and brown eyes. I turn into a girl with forest green hair and brown eyes.

"Who is it?" I ask. I don't want to turn around because it would look suspicious.

"It is Orochimaru, Kabuto, Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakazu, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu." Anko whispers. "We are just a group of friends and Ranmaru is my little brother, don't use your real names, okay." Anko starts talking to Ranmaru about school. Isaribi starts going on and on about how some boy asked her out. Hinata and I just eat are food.

I glance at where they sat down. They are sitting on the other side of the cafe and Hidan seems to be getting drunk. Hinata rolls her eyes and I laugh. Wait a minute, I thought I killed Sasori! Hinata elbows me and gestures to the left. I look out of the side of my eye and see Hidan swaggering over to us.

"Hello ladies and lucky little boy."

"Hello." Hinata replies politely blushing. I can see that the guys and girl he came in with are looking over at us.

"So what are a kid and 4 beautiful women doing in a trashy place like this?"

Isaribi is about to replies but I cut her off. "We were just leaving. Nice meeting you." I grab Hinata and Isaribi buy the elbows and drag them out while Ranmaru drags Anko buy the hand. I pull them outside and go back in. Hidan is still standing at our table with a where the heck did they go look on his face. I just roll my eyes and hand the waitress our money. I see the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and Kabuto getting up from their table. I walk outside, no one is here so I guess they left for the house. I start walking down the street towards the woods. I can sense them following me so I speed up. I reach the trees and jump on to one and start running with chakra. They are gaining on me so I push more chakra into my feet.

* * *

I am running low on chakra, but I can tell that they are too.

'Inner! Inner! What do I do I'm almost out of chakra, I won't be able to make it back to the house?'

'You are just going to have to fight them!'

'FIGHT THEM! Are you crazy? We are talking about S class criminals here!'

'We're S class criminals. In case you haven't noticed. Maybe they don't even want to fight, they were probably just curious to who we were. LOOK OUT!'

I jump down from the trees right as a black strings comes out of Kakazu's hand.

"I just want to talk!" I hear Konan yell at me.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well first I would like to know your name."

"Why do you need to know my name?"

"Just curious. But if you don't want to tell us that's okay. What were you doing in that town?"

"Shopping."

"Oh!" The rest of them finally caught up to us. I hear a poof next to me and Anko appears in her transformation. So do Ranmaru, Hinata, and Isaribi.

"There you are Sakura-Chan. We have been looking everywhere for you!" Hinata exclaims.

"Yeah sure you were." I say sarcastically.

"Ahhh!" Ranmaru yells. "You're the people from the café. You shouldn't be out here it can get dangerous at night." He warns. I can feel Itachi trying to find a flaw in our transformations. I laugh inwardly. These transformations are flaw free.

I can see Kisame doing the hand signs for water prison jutsu out of the corner of my eye. It looks like Isaribi noticed too. She glances at me, I nod. Just as Kisame yells out "Water Prison jutsu" I grab Ranmaru by the elbow and pull him up with me as I jump into the trees. Isaribi, Anko, and Hinata go underground.

(I'm really bad at fight scenes so here is what happened. The fight started it when on for about 2 hours. Hinata didn't use the byakugan because she didn't want them to know that she was of the Hyuga clan. Sakura didn't use her strength because they would figure out it was her. Anko didn't use her snakes for the same reason. The fight just ended and they are all on the ground panting the Akatsuki and Orochimaru too. They kept their transformations on the whole time.)

I'm out of chakra! I turn around everyone else is panting to. I stand up still panting. I check to make sure Isaribi is okay, I saw Itachi put her in a genjutsu. I help her stand up. Then I go over to Ranmaru. We all had more than one opponent. Ranmaru had Kakazu, and Konan. Isaribi had, Kisame and Tobi. Anko had Deidara and Hidan. Hinata had Sasori and Zetsu. I had Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Pein. Kabuto snapped the muscles in my ankle during the fight so I bend down and heal them back together.

"Everyone get up!" Hinata yells. "I sense leaf shinobi heading this way."

"I guess they didn't give up on us like we thought." Anko laughs.

"The leaf is after you guys?" Kabuto asks.

"Yep!" Anko says and we drop our transformations. They just stare at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Well as much as I want to kill 50 leaf anbu. I think it would be best if we got out of here because were low on chakra and are badly wounded." Hinata says slowly standing up. I hear one of the Akatsuki snort. It was Deidara.

"We don't have anywhere to go, the ocean is behind us, if we go into the town they'll find us, and they are everywhere else."

"Come with us." Anko says as we walk onto the ocean.

"No way! We don't need your help." Deidara yells.

"You don't really have a choice. Your comrade needs medical attention" I say calmly pointing at Sasori"and your medic is out of chakra." I point towards Kabuto.

They don't move. "We don't have all day!" Isaribi exclaims. Pein stands and nods for us to lead the way. Orochimaru throws Kabuto over his shoulder and Zetsu throws Sasori over his shoulder. We start running in the direction of the island. Not even 2 minutes of running and Tobi is already starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Do you ever shut up?" Yells Anko. Tobi cowers behind Deidara.

"Deidara-Senpai save me the evil lady is going to try to kill me!" Tobi squeals! We travel the rest of the way in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

I slide down the wall and sit with my head lying on my arms. I just got finished healing everybody. I walk into the living room and plop down on the couch next to Isaribi. We decided not to get new furniture and just keep the original furniture since it was so beautiful after you got it all dusted off.

"So…" I say trying to get the atmosphere a little less awkward."What are your guy's names?" They just look at me like I grew two heads.

"Shut up Sakura, you know you can't start conversations." Anko says but I can see the smile in her eyes

"I was just trying to make things less awkward." I say with a small pout

"I think you're great at starting conversations Sakura-Chan." Ranmaru says giving me a smile

"I agree." Hinata says

"Thanks. I always liked you guys more." I say giving them a closed eyed smile. Anko hits me over the head."What was that for?" I say crying anime tears.

"I thought you liked me the most." Anko yells

"Why would you think that?" I yell back

"Oh I don't know maybe it was because we practically destroyed the leaf together or maybe it was because whenever you got drunk I was the one who carried your fat butt back to your apartment." She walks out headed for her room but I can tell that she was joking around. After about ten minutes of silence I ask "My butt isn't fat, is it? What do you think Hinata, Ranmaru?"

"No." Hinata says with a little giggle.

"I think your butt is the perfect size." Ranmaru says grinning a ridicules grin.

"Now that I think about it, it does seem a little fat." Isaribi say with a jokingly smile. She runs away laughing. I chase her.

"You're not getting away with that!"

"Watch me!"

DINNER TIME

I sit down exhausted. I wasn't able to catch Isaribi. I look at what Anko had cooked for dinner. It looks disgusting, and it's green and gooey and bubbly.

"Aahhh!" Ranmaru scream

"It moved." Scream Hinata

"Maybe I should cook something." I say looking at the glob with a horrified expression. I get up and walk into the kitchen. I grab a few bread rolls and fill them with melted cheese and garlic. I grab broccoli and milk, and cheese and the other ingredients to make broccoli cheese soup. When I finish with the soup, I grab ice cream and put it into bowls, I get cookies and sprinkle it on top, then I get cherries and put them on the top, last I get two spoons for everybody. I carry this all into the kitchen with the help of my shadow clones.

"Enjoy!" The guys dig in. The girls wait till the boys are finished fighting over the food, not wanting to lose a finger.

"This looks delicious!" Isaribi exclaims. I playfully glare at her, not quite forgiving about the butt comment.

HOUR LATER LIVING ROOM

"I have to asks, what are you guys planning to do? You have an island, a mansion, what are you going to do with it?" Pein asks

"You'll see. But first who wants to help us design our cloaks."

"Sorry but we have to get going, but I want to know if we are allies?" Orochimaru says

"Sure, it can't hurt to have allies."

"Great, then you now have Akatsuki, the rain village, and the sound village as your allies." Pein announces. "I have a feeling that you guys will become pretty powerful."

THREE DAYS LATER

The Akatsuki and Orochimaru, and Kabuto left three days ago. Our cloaks have arrived from the clothes shop. We designed them ourselves. We take the cloaks out of the box; they have a hood and cover every part of the body except the feet and hands. The cloaks are black, and have a stripe going down the back, it starts at the bottom back of the cloak and go straight up and end at the top of the hood. Each Cloak has a different color stripe, mine is pink, Isaribi's is purple, Anko's is plum, and Ranmaru's is red. We decided on the name Hidden Shadows. This mansion is going to be our headquarters of main hideout the same thing.

IN THE LEAF

"We failed our mission Lady-Tsunade." Kakashi reports

"As did we." The anbu says

"What were you able to find out?"

"We saw the three girls meet up with a little boy who has an unidentified kekkei genkai, and a girl around Sakura, and Hinatas age. The boy was able to block Neji's byakugan. The girl was able to sense Yamato's rabbit puppet even though it had no chakra." Shikamaru says

"We sensed their chakras with the Akatsuki, but they were fighting the Akatsuki. That is all." The anbu captain says.


	10. Chapter 10

**YEARS LATER**

"Sakura-Chan dinner is ready." Ranmaru calls from the kitchen

"I'll come down later." I call back

I am now seventeen years old, so is Hinata, and Isaribi. Ranmaru is twelve and Anko is twenty three. We have all changed over the years, Anko now has long hair, and she is very pretty. Hinatas hair is down to her butt and straight and she has blunt bangs. Ranmaru's hair is still at chin length but he has grown taller and leaner. Isaribi's hair is down to her shoulders. Me and Hinata are probably the ones that changed the most. My hair is straight and down to my butt, I have blunt bangs, and an hourglass figure. The bottom inch of my hair is black and so is about a centimeter of my bangs nearer to my eyes. Hinata instead of black in her hair did white. There are eight other members. Hinatas cloak has a white stripe.

Momoko, is twenty three, she has long wavy brown hair that reaches her middle back, and golden eyes. Her cloak has a dark red stripe.

Yasu is twenty four, she has blonde hair that is in the style that Hinata had when we were in the academy except longer, and she has bright blue eyes. Her cloak has a charm pink stripe.

Hideki is nineteen; he has messy brown hair and green eyes. His cloak has a green stripe.

Shun is twenty four and he has messy blonde hair and blue eyes, Yasu and Shun are twins. His cloak has a banana yellow strip.

Katsu is nineteen; he has bluish/blackish hair and black eyes. His cloak has a bangladesh green stripe.

Shou is twenty four; he has spiky black hair, and black eyes. His cloak has a yellow stripe.

Kenta is twenty three; he has orange hair and brown eyes. His cloak has an orange stripe.

Aiko is twelve, she has short, but very straight blonde hair, (I think it's called a bob cut.) and big blue eyes. Her cloak has a light blue stripe.

Like the Akatsuki our teams are made up of two or three. Katsu and Hideki are a team. Shun, Shou, and Kenta are a team. Yasu and Momoko are a team. Anko, Isaribi, and Ranmaru are a team. Hinata, Aiko, and I are a team. Five months after Hinata, Anko, and I left the leaf our group was complete, meaning. Three months after we all formed we became known as the Hidden Shadow. Two months after that we became more feared than the Akatsuki. Now we are the hidden villages number one enemy. The Akatsuki and us agreed that we would stay out of each other's way, so we aren't allies but we aren't enemies, same with Orochimaru. I haven't seen my old leaf comrades since I left. The hidden leaf has no idea that Anko, Hinata, and I are the leaders, I'm pretty sure they think we are dead. The Akatsuki stopped hunting the tailed beasts, well sort of, they are after different demons, but they will kill Naruto and Garra if they get the chance, but they won't go out of their way too. The hidden villages don't know what we all look like because normally we all keep are hoods on when fighting them. They do know Shuns and Shou's identity though. We have two hideouts, one in the wind nation and headquarters which is on my clans island. Right now we are all at headquarters. Anko is way more powerful than she was when she was still with the leaf. She has developed more snake based jutsus but she doesn't use the curse mark. Her favorite jutsu is a ninjutsu that makes snakes come out of trees. So if she is fighting in a forest she can do the jutsu and the snakes wrap around the person making them unable to move and it is easier to kill them. Isaribi is not only a water jutsu master like she was when our group first formed, she now can use powerful water and fire jutsus. Ranmaru is better with his kekkei genkai now, and we figured out other stuff he can do with it. Hinata has become an expert with her byakugan and is very skilled at air and lightning based jutsus. I have learned how to use my kekkei genkai's. I can't use earth or fire based jutsus but I can use lighting, air, and water based jutsus. I know over a hundred ninjutsus and at least fifty different genjutsus and I'm very good at taijutsu. All the other members are powerful too. My kekkei genkai's are the crystal technique, I can control plants, and I have an inner which I can use to help me fight, I can summon her out, nobody can take over my mind or soul, and I can break out of any genjutsu. So we are all very powerful, more powerful than the Akatsuki.

IN THE LEAF Tsunades POV

It has been years since Anko, Hinata, and Sakura left, I am pretty sure that they are dead. Everything has changed since how it was a few years ago. The Akatsuki and Orochimaru used to be the biggest threats but now they aren't the biggest threat is a group called the Hidden Shadows. But don't get me wrong the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are still a big threat but the Hidden Shadows are a bigger threat. None of the hidden villages have been able to kill any of them and we only know what two look like. Their uniforms are like the Akatsuki's, both groups where cloaks but the Hidden Shadows have one colored stripe instead of red clouds. We don't even know how many of them there are, they always keep their hoods up so we can't see their faces. We do know that each member has a different colored stripe. So far we have seen ten different colored stripes, orange, yellow, green, banana yellow, bangladesh green, dark red, charm pink, white, purple, and pink. The Akatsuki have stopped hunting the tailed beasts and are hunting a different type of demon now. Naruto and the others are now jonin, but they are still on the same teams. Karin and Ino are the head of the hospital, Tenten has become the official weapons mistress of the leaf, Kakashi is still reading his books, Lee and Guy are as youthful as ever, and everyone else is the same but they are stronger.

"Milady anbu have found the Hidden Shadows hideout, it is in the wind nation." Shizune says running in without knocking.

"Have they confirmed chakra signals inside?"

"They believe that all of the members are out on missions or that that hideout is not the only one."

"Bring me Rookie nine and team guy and their sensei's."

"Understood." Shizune runs out to get them.

30 MINS LATER

"Why did you call us Baa-Chan? Do we have a mission?" Naruto asks

"Yes. Our anbu have found the Hidden Shadows hideout. We think that they are all out on missions or that is not the only hideout they have. Your mission is to infiltrate their hideout and find out as much as you can about them. Be careful you might see them, if you do try to kill them. Kakashi will be team leader, Asuma you are second in command, and Shikamaru you will be third in command. You leave at once."

WITH THE HIDDEN SHADOWS

"Sakura-Chan they have found our hideout in the wind nation." Hideki says

"Tell everyone to come here." Anko orders.

"What are we going to do?" I ask

"I think we should just get all the things that they can use to find us, or find out information on us and bring them here. Do you agree?"

"I think that that would be best." Hinata says

Everyone has gathered in our library.

"The hidden leaf has found our other hideout. So we will all be going there together to gather all our things and bring them here. Don't leave anything behind we don't want them tracking us. We leave now so get your weapons and cloaks." Says Isaribi

2 DAYS LATER

"We're here. The leaf is far away so we should have plenty of time to gather our things." Yasu comments

1 HOUR LATER

"Looks like we underestimated the leaf ninjas speed." Whispers Momoko

"How many are there?" asks Shun

"Seventeen." Shou says

"It's our old teammates." Hinata says

"Yes I can tell by their chakra signals. We should hide ours."

"Yeah, you too Ranmaru, Isaribi." We all five hide our chakra signals.

"Should we go and say hi?" asks Kenta

"Yeah I could use a little battle." Katsu says

NARUTO'S POV

We land in front of the hideout. There are thirteen Hidden Shadows members, they all have their hood up.

"My my these leaf ninja are fast." Says one of them, I can tell it's a woman by her face.

"Yeah, I thought they wouldn't be here for at least another hour." Says another voice a woman's

"We underestimated them." Says a man's voice

"Should we go full force on them?" asks a little boys voice

"No. Leader said we were only allowed to play with them not kill them." says a little girls voice

"You guys are mighty confidant." Shikamaru tells them

"And you guys are mighty mean." Says the same little girls voice

"Why is that?" Kakashi asks

"I was taking a nap when someone woke me up and told me that some leaf ninja found one of our hideouts. So I had to come here and I didn't have time to finish my nap and I was having an amazing dream but now I won't know how it ends." Screams the little girl

"What was your dream about?" a little boys voice asks

"I was being attacked by these evil cucumbers that were coming out of a portal under my bed."

"Enough talk. You have two choices come with us nice and quiet or we kill you." I growl at them

"Before we make our choice can I ask a favor?" asks a little girls voice

"What's the favor?" Asuma asks

"Can you put me on the front page of the bingo book because I am way more powerful than her?" she asks pointing to the person to her left.

"No." Ino yells bewildered

"Why not?" she says

"Because you are our enemy and we don't help our enemies."

"But I'll give you all of my allowance money."

"No." we all yell at the same time

"Fine then we'll pick choice B. I was going to pick A but not now."


	11. Chapter 11

We get into our battle positions. There were more than we sensed.

"Momoko take on Karin Uzumaki. Yasu you get Tenten. I'll take care Kuranai Yuhi and Ebisu." Anko orders

"Hideki you get Guy, Shun get Asuma, Katsu take Rock Lee. I got Shino and Choji." Calls out Isaribi

"Ranmaru take Shizune and Neji. I got Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata yells

"Shou take Sai, Kenta take Shikamaru Nara and Yamato, Aiko and I will take Kakashi Hatake, Asuma, Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo." I order

"You sure you two will be able to take us all?" Genma asks smugly

"Don't get arrogant, it will be your downfall." Aiko says evilly

"Aiko can you take Izumo and Kotetsu?" I whisper to her

"Have you no faith in me sensei?" I smirk

2 HOURS LATER

I bend down over Aiko's body it is raining. I sob, Aiko is dying because of me. Everyone's hood is off except Anko's, Hinatas, and mine. I hug Aiko's cold body to me.

"It wasn't your fault." Hinata says trying to soothe me.

"Yes it was, I told her to go up against both of them." I sob "I was her sensei, I should have been there!" I scream.

"Don't show them weakness." Anko says lowly. I look around she is right. It was all my fault, I was busy fighting Genma that I didn't notice Kotetsu get behind Aiko.

"It wasn't you that killed her, it was them." Isaribi says laying a hand on my shoulder.

"You're right it is their fault." I say. I grab my katanas and stand up. I run at Kotetsu. I swing my katanas at his throat.

"Stop!" Anko yells at me. "Your letting your anger blind you."

"I don't care, they hurt my comrade." I scream back at her.

I focus on Kotetsu. "You killed my student." I growl at him. I kick him in the ribs. He punches me in the gut. I cough up blood.

(I'm not good with fight scenes so let's say it has been going on for about 10 mins. Kakashi and Asuma helped Kotetsu in the fight but the Hidden Shadows didn't help Sakura because they knew Sakura wanted to do this herself.)

"Give up you have been beaten." Asuma says. I stand up. I'm not going to die until I kill Kotetsu. Anko and the others left taking Aiko to help. I stayed. I have been fighting Kotetsu, Kakashi, and Asuma. I managed to keep my hood on so they still don't know who I am. I'm going to die soon no doubt about it. I have a stab wound in my leg and I'm all slashed up. I can barely stand let alone fight, but I won't give up. I am pretty sure Aiko will live but I'm still going to kill Kotetsu.

"Why is this girl so important to you?" Kakashi asks

"Why do you care? I'm your enemy." I say

"I heard you call her your student. Is that why?" Kotetsu says

"You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you." I hiss

"Try me."

"She is my comrade. I would die a thousand times over for any of my comrades. Because they are all I have, and I love them with my heart and soul."

"Then why did you start the Hidden Shadows, you must have known that they were going to die." Asuma says

"I started the Hidden Shadows for two reasons, one was to find peace so no one would ever have to go through the pain I did, and two was because of a promise I made to my family and clan. That is why I protect my comrades. I truly believe in my goals that is why I won't give up. You hurt my comrade that is something I can never forgive you for. That is why I will kill you." I tell Kotetsu

"There are other ways to find peace." Naruto yells at me

"I thought the same thing once. Believe me I wasn't always like this. But this is the only way to bring true peace, I know that now." I say sadly

"LEADER-SAMA!" I hear Ranmaru yell. I turn around.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I came to get you. Aiko is going to be fine, we found a antidote to the poison."

"Good, go back to the base."

"Not without you."

"I'm the leader you will do as I say." I tell him coldly

"No way. Either you're coming back to the base with me alive, or I stay and help you fight."

"Tell me why I let you become a Hidden Shadow again." I say giving up

"It was probably because you were in a very stressed out state when you picked me up." He says with a grin. I laugh.

"Now I remember." I turn towards my old comrades. "Sorry be we're going to have to finish are little battle some other time boys." I say sheathing my katanas.

"Do you really think we're just going to let you get away?" Karin says.

"No, I think you're going to try and catch me, but you will fail." I say. "Ranmaru do you have a solider pill?" He hands me two. I pop one into my mouth and swallow. I start to heal all my wounds. I take the second one and swallow it.

"So you're a medic-nin huh?" Ino says

"Yep, but don't be fooled, I can use my medic jutsus for harming too." I reply

"Leader-Sama let's go. I'm hungry and Is-Leader is cooking dinner."

"You and your stomach."

"How can you not be hungry you haven't eaten anything for three days. It is probably why you were almost beaten. Why didn't you go full force on them? I didn't see you use your kekkei genkai's once."

"I have many reasons."

"WIATE, you didn't go full force on us?" Kotetsu asks

"There was no need to. You obviously weren't listening to me when I said that I would protect me comrades with my life, and they would do the same. The reason they left is because Akio needed help I did not. Not until just now."

"What is your name?"

"I can't tell you sorry."

"Will you at least stop the Hidden Shadows and come ally with the leaf."

"Remember when I told you that I started the Hidden Shadows for revenge too. My revenge is on the people of the leaf. So no."

Sasuke comes running at me. I expected him to do that, I duck as he swings his katana at my head.

"You are weak, pathetic, you will never be able to kill your brother. Itachi will always be better than you." I hiss at him kicking him in the ribs sending him yards away. Karin charges at me. She tries to punch me in the face, with her super strength. I feel a pain in my heart knowing that Tsunade taught her that.

"You are weak and cruel. You didn't want to work for things so you just took everything from Sakura. I will kill you one day for that." I tell her punching her in the gut then kneeing her in the face. She falls unconscious. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten speed over to me. Ino tries to take over my body, Tenten tries to hit me with her weapons. I doge everything they try.

"You are a fool, you are weak, pathetic, it is a miracle that you made it in the Shinobi world." I tell Ino stabbing her in the arm and kick her sending her over to where Sasuke is laying.

"You are stupid and a fool. You rely on your weapons, you have no other skills." I say to Tenten. I do a jutsu that sends her flying.

Naruto, Lee, Kiba and all the other guys run at me with shuriken and kunai, Naruto has his rasengan. I doge all of the weapons. When Naruto gets behind me I just spin around and touch his rasengan with my pointer finger, his rasengan disappears. I smirk and punch him in the gut. He coughs up blood. I stab him in the arm with a Kiba's kunai.

Ebisu runs at me doing his main jutsu. I jump into the air flipping over him. I kick him in the back sending him a few yards breaking a few tree trunks. Kuranai comes at me, she puts me in a genjutsu. I laugh, I summon my Inner, she breaks the genjutsu. Kuranai wasn't expecting that, I run at her with my katana, she blocks it with a kunai. I smirk and kick her feet. She trips falling and hits her head, she falls unconscious.

"It would probably be best if you take care of your students and friends." I say smirking. They put their weapons down. "Smart choice."

"This was fun we shall do it again sometime." I say with a fake smile. I look over to Ranmaru, he is laughing his head off.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. TOBI LOVES COOKIES!**


	12. Not a Chapter

_**Hey everyone that was wondering about why Hinata was fighting Sakura, well that was just an accident, I have fixed it. So sorry about that. Please tell me what should happen next in my story because I don't have any good ideas at the time.** _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for not updating in so long.**_

* * *

"YOU FAILED!" The Hokage screams. You could feel the tower shake.

"Yes my lady."

"At least you found at what most of them looked like. We should write down all we know about them, and then try to figure out their pasts." They all nod. The Hokage summons two anbu to help them. One of them has a snake mask and the other one has a falcon mask. The Hokage gets out a pen and a notepad.

"Okay let's start with the one Karin and Ino fought."

"Her name was Momoko. She looked like she was in her twenties. She had long brown hair, a little wavy and golden eyes. Her stripe was dark red. She was probably way above anbu level. She only used fire and lightning based jutsus and the only weapons she used were her two whips." Karin says

"How long did the fight last?" asks the snake anbu

"About five minutes." Ino says

"And she won?"

"Yes but we totally let her." Ino and Karin say at the same time

"Whatever." Mumbles Genma. Ino and Karin shoot him a glare. Tsunade writes down all the information.

"Anbu go and see if this new information matches anyone in our bingo books."

"The one I was fighting look about in her mid twenties. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and a charm pink stripe. She was way above anbu level and she only used lightning and water jutsus. The only weapons she used were senbon and shuriken. The fight lasted about five minutes, she won, and when we were fighting I could tell she was holding back. I believe it was because their leaders told them to, but why their leaders told them that I do not know." Tsunade wrights everything down as Tenten says it. Tsunade hands the paper to the second anbu and tells him to go see if it matches anyone in the bingo books.

"What about you Kuranai?"

"It was one of the leaders, I could tell she was going very easy on Ebisu and I. She ended the fight in a few minutes. I could not see her identity she kept her hood on at all times. I could tell it was a women by her voice." Tsunade nods. And then looks to Guy. The rest report what they found out about their enemy.

1 HOUR LATER (They are still in Tsunades office.)

An anbu with a eagle mask walks in. "Two of the reports we got matched. The others we found no information on." He hands Tsunade the two files and leaves.

"Katsu. Nineteen years old. He was born in a small ninja village on the outskirts of mist. He was hated by everyone in the village; they were cruel and hurtful towards him. When he was sixteen years old he was seen leaving the village with a mysterious girl in a black cloak with a pink stripe. It was a foggy and humid night. It was around midnight when there was an explosion on the west side of the village. Katsu and the cloaked woman were there. It was obvious that they caused the explosion on purpose. The woman sent out lightning and fire dragons to destroy the village or at least cause it damage. Katsu hasn't been seen since. The villagers say that he is very powerful and not to be messed with."

"What about the other person Baa-Chan?" Naruto asks

"I'm getting there. Yasu, twenty four years old. She was a ninja of a small village on a island near the water nation. Her village was burned down by sand shinobi when she was nineteen years old. Her whole family was killed, her mother, father, and five year old brother. She wanted revenge and would let nothing get in her way. She became very well known. Even though she wanted revenge, she was very kind to the neighboring villages. She moved in with an elderly woman and her baby granddaughter. She started teaching the kids jutsus and other skills. When she turned twenty she snuck into the hidden sand to get her revenge. She was caught and was about to be put in shinobi prison when three ninjas wearing black cloaks, one with a pink stripe, one with a red stripe, and one with a blue stripe appeared. The three shinobi killed the sand ninja that were escorting her. All four escaped. They went back to her current village. They knew if they didn't turn her in that they would be in trouble, but they loved her so much and also wanted revenge they said nothing. Of course sand showed up but the four ninja defeated the sand ninja. She left with the three ninja after killing the sand ninja and joined a organization now known as the Hidden Shadows. Even to this day whenever that village is in danger that organization helps them, making sure no harm comes to the villagers. The villagers have never given any information away about them and do not let any shinobi besides the Hidden Shadows into their village."

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Genma says

"Yeah this would be a real good time to go watch clouds." –Shikamaru

"We should go eat ramen." –Naruto

"We need to become more youthful!" –Lee

"We should go shopping to get rid of all this stress." –Ino

"NO! It's time we gave that village a little visit." Genma says sweat dropping.

* * *

_**I will update once I get at least six reveiws on this chapter.** _


End file.
